dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 75
September 20, 2017 Riddled with Crime A gang war is brewing between the Joker and the Riddler, and has pulled in some of Gotham’s worst of the worst to choose sides to ally with in an epic power struggle! This is bad news for both heroes and villains alike, so you’ll need to work with the likes of Batwoman, Nightwing, and even the mysterious Talia Al Ghul to help the GCPD with containing this conflict before it tears Gotham City apart. The episode features new missions in a new open world environment, two new duos, a new alert, and a new raid (with an additional Elite version)! Earn new feats, discover new collections, and fight for new high-level gear inspired by the Riddler and more! To get started, look for Riddled with Crime in your Mission Journal, once you have the required Combat Rating of 197. Riddled with Crime is free to access for Members. New Open World Zone: Amusement Mile Gang War The Riddler has taken Amusement Mile from the Joker, the first move in a potentially devastating war between two of Gotham’s most wanted. Now the rest of Gotham’s most notorious villains are getting involved and choosing their sides, creating one of the biggest gang wars that Gotham has ever seen! Help contain the devastation before it rips the city apart. *Access the new mission hub via the Watchtower or Hall of Doom using the Amusement Mile’s Gang War teleporter. *Level 10 and Combat Rating 197 New 2-Player Duos: Turf War: Team Joker & Turf War: Team Riddler Both the Joker’s men and the Riddler’s men are taking over strategic locations around Gotham. Choose your side carefully (or play both sides) and help stop the other side from gaining too much ground in this deadly turf war! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Duos under Tier 8 of the 2 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 197 New 4-Player Operation: Rise of the Bat A WayneTech warehouse is being robbed as the gang war spreads further into Gotham City. Whoever controls the technology of WayneTech will surely prevail in this deadly game of chess. Prevent the shift of power, and find out what mysteries lurk behind this gang war. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Alert under Tier 8 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 197 New Raid and Elite Raid: Gotham City Zoo All is finally revealed with who is behind this gang war in a final showdown at the Gotham City Zoo! It’s up to you to stop their nefarious plot and save all of Gotham from a fate too terrifying to imagine! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Expert Tier 8 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 197 Tactical Mods *Blast Adapter now properly works with only weapon attacks. Combat The following abilities can now be re-targeted during the channel time: *Defile *Geiger Beam *Impaling Thorns *Ionic Drain *Light Blast *Sandblast *Small Package *Terrorize *Torrent *Photon Blast Mission *Trigon Loosed Mission will now drop the appropriate weapon. PvP *Reduced the damage cap for Shield abilities while in PvP. Atomic Re-balanced Atomic Combos: *Reduced the damage of Beta Flood, Thermochemical Explosion, Atom Fragmentation, and Nuclear Blast. *Reduced the power cost and damage of Neutron Explosion. *Reduced the healing from Atomic Combos while in PvP. Celestial *Blessing/Corrupted Blessing will now properly always apply to your character while in Healer role. Earth *The Stone Skin visual effects now last the same amount of time as the Stone Skin effect. *Jackhammer's first hit of damage has been rebalanced to account for the knockdown. Jackhammer's range has been reduced to account for its melee damage bonus. The Aftershock's will no longer knockdown while in Damage role. Nature *Serpent Call's Poison Spore damage over time effect will now be properly consumed by Roar. *The Poison Spore damage over time effects spread by Harvest will now properly split damage. *Wolf Form's and Gorilla Form's weapon attacks have been rebalanced to the same guidelines as player weapons. Rage *Re-balanced Rage Combos: **Reduced the damage of Outrage's Extra Measure. *Fixed an issue that caused Berserk to recursively stack damage over its duration. Sorcery *The visual effects for Bad Karma now last the full length of the power interaction. Water *Call of the Deep and Whirlpool now deal reduced damage in PvP like other power set supercharges. *Fixed Bubble so that it if it is used after Riptide in Damage role it will still deal damage with your attacks. *Tempest Guard's mitigation amount has been increased to 85% while the damage cap and duration have been reduced. Linkdeath *Players that are disconnected from the game and then kicked from the group of players/instance they were in can now return as expected to the game. Inventory *The Base item tab on the inventory menu has been removed. A Note on Tactical Mods Feedback has been generally negative about how difficult it is to get the Time Capsule tactical mod you are looking for. You usually end up with a mod for a power in another powerset you have no interest in, and trading them isn't super fun. No problem. With Game Update 75, the tactical mod sub-capsules will be removed from all Time Capsules. Each powerset's mods will be bundled into a powerset-specific tactical mod box and will be made available at a later date. Opening this box will provide you with the choice of one of two random tactical mods from the specified powerset. Water's tactical mods will be introduced to the game in this way. A Note on Time Capsule Structure In addition to removing the tactical mod sub-capsule, Time Capsules 1-4 have had the provisions sub-capsule removed and the collector's sub-capsule added, bringing them up to date with the structure in more recent Time Capsules. Category:Game Update